


Last Call

by Khylara



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Dwayne and Chris share a dance after the bar closes.
Relationships: Christopher LaSalle/Dwayne "King" Pride
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Last Call

It was the end of another busy night at "Tru Tone". The band had gone home, the bartender was washing glasses in the back and the patrons had gone on to other clubs that were open all night long. The only two people left were the owner of the bar and a young man sitting in the shadows waiting for him.

Christopher watched as Dwayne put bottles away and wiped everything down, admiring his lover's natural grace. It had been a long day for them both, beginning with a homicide and paperwork and ending with loud tourists too drunk to know any better. It had been an exhausting day for everyone, to say the least.

"Christopher!" Dwayne called, uncapping two bottles of beer. He put one on the bar and pushed it over. "Last call."

Chris smiled as he walked over and sat down. "Do you need help?"

Dwayne shook his head. "No, you sit. According to Percy you ran your butt off today chasing that perp. You deserve to take it easy for once."

"You did your share of running. And you jumped a fence if I recall." Chris picked up his beer and took a long sip. "And you've been on your feet all night."

"Did a stint at the piano when the band was on, so I haven't been standing all night long," Pride corrected as he took a sip of his own beer. "Have you been here all night?"

"Stopped at "Johnny's" for a po'boy," Chris said as he licked his lips. "Best in the Quarter."

""Gumbo Shop's" is just as good," Dwayne countered. "And mine is definitely better. I'll have to make it for you some time."

"If your po'boys are as good as your shrimp creole then I'm not gonna be able to fit into my jeans," Chris teased as he leaned against the bar. 

A spark of mischief suddenly appeared in Dwayne's eyes. "I'll work it off you."

Chris grinned. "Can't wait," he said. "Does that mean you're almost done?"

"Almost." Stepping around the bar, Dwayne picked up the remote lying nearby and clicked on the CD player in the corner. A soft blues song complete with saxophones began to play over the speakers. He stepped in front of Chris and held out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

Chris took his hand and let himself be pulled into Dwayne's strong arms. "I'd love to." They shared a kiss.

The pair danced around the bar, stepping around chairs as they shared hopes and dreams and laughter. They kept dancing until the New Orleans summer sun came streaming through the windows the next morning.


End file.
